


The First Shipment

by ihnasarima



Series: Little Shop of Plot Bunny Horrors [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Guitar Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/pseuds/ihnasarima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas for "The Sweetest Day" as requested in comment on that fic. See 'Inspired By' for link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Shipment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sweetest Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510432) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



The delivery boy lifted his cap, wiping his wrist across his forehead. He counted the boxes in the pile he'd just unloaded, then compared their labels to the invoice. 

_\- one box of "conversations between Sherlock and John when John wasn't in the room"_  
\- one of Anderson's List  
\- one of Mycroft meeting Ford's mother  
\- one of Sally's redemption  
\- one of Sally and Mycroft at work  
\- four of children being children: Ford, Violet, Chloe, Nicola  
\- five of lessons: music, self-defense, observation, first-aid, swearing  
\- two of Mary&Nirupa + John&Sherlock  
\- one of a shock blanket used as a baby blanket  
\- two boxes of band performances: one of Mrs. Hudson requesting a song, one of the band at the kid's school dance  
\- one of Mycroft at parent-teacher meeting  
\- two of "band family reunions", specifically with young children and again with teenagers 

"That's all she included in this run. Said something about maybe more after some more research?" He shrugged. "We'll let you know if anything else comes up. If you could just sign here..." He offered the merchant copy of the invoice and a pen. He then folded the customer copy once, and handed it over. "Great! Thanks for ordering from Ihna's Little Shop of Plot Bunny Horrors, and we hope you find an adventure!"


End file.
